paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil, Pups and the Martian Invasion.
Summary When Havoc disables Thunderpaw 2's Automatic Camera Detector, then sneaks into a movie set to trapped Triple D in a flooding cave. When International Rescue and Paw Patrol International comes to help, she films their machines, Kayo and Everest must chase after her to destroy the film of the operation. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Virgil Tracy * Kayo Kyrano * John Tracy * Rubble * Everest * Triple D * Havoc International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderbird Excavator * Bulldozer Pod * Thunderbird Shadow * Thunderpaw 7 Episode (The episode begin where Triple D were dressed as 3 pink astronauts.) Julia(Destiny): Look, Ladies! It's here! ( As the camera cuts to the Martian spaceship, it shows Martian Pete and Martian Ray walking towards two boulders holding a Martian gun.) Alisa(Dallas): Julia! The rover! Run for it! Martian Pete: Stop! (As he fires his gun. The space rover blows up with the explosion engulfing the whole screen.) Julia(Destiny): Quick! Let's take cover! Olivia(Deja vu): But where?! Julia(Destiny): Over there! A cave! (The three take cover at the cave nearby. But it turn out to be a flim set.) Director: Cut! That's a wrap, people. Well done! Okay, lunch time, be prepared for the next scene after this. Dallas: I can't wait for this next part of our act. Destiny: Me too! Deja vu: Come on, let's get something to eat before the next shoot. (But they didn't know that the chaos crew member Havoc who sneaked into the film set and was preparing her plan into action.) Havoc: Okay, within a month we'll have a complete film of International Rescue and Mighty pup's equipment. It will please the boss with this kind of fortune. (After launch, they were all prepared for the next scene.) Production Manager: Alright, everybody! Clear the set! Make-up worker: Alright, girls, see you later after this. Director: Okay, everyone, cameras ready in 3 2 1. Action! Martian Pete: Space pups, you must come with us. We have our orders. Julia(Destiny): No! Never! We will never be your slaves. Martian Pete: Very well, then. If you cannot be made to come willingly, you must remain in that cave. It will become your tomb! (The explosive charges are set off, but they are far more powerful than they need to be. They destroy half of the mountain and completely block off the cave entrance.) Director: What went wrong with those charges!? They've blown half the mountain away! Producer: It's a landslide, boss! The cave mouth's blocked. Director: Quick, try to get those guys out of there! This is terrible! (Behind the trailer, Havoc saw the whole thing.) Havoc: It looked very good to me. A fine piece of filming. Producer: Sir, the boys say they can't shift that rock! Director: What do you mean they can't shift it? Producer: The charge blew the side of the mountain down. Those guys are really trapped! Water's pouring in fast and the roof's giving way! Director: But I don't understand. Someone must have tampered with those charges and those cute puppies won't stay in there much longer. Producer: Say, what about this International Rescue outfit? Director: Say, that's a great idea! I'll give them a call now. (At IR HQ, everyone was doing their own things when John called in.) John: International Rescue, we have a situation. Virgil: Go ahead, John. John: Three dalmatian puppies in pink are trapped by a landslide in the Nevada desert. Some sort of accident during filming. They're in a cave that is flooding. Seems they haven't got long. Sherbet: Destiny, Dallas and Deja vu are in danger? John: You know them, Sherbet? Sherbet: Yes! They're Marshall's sisters and they work as actresses and help his family pay for the house expenses. Virgil: Then why are we waiting for? Let's go! Kayo: We'll come too. We need to investigate the cause of this and whoever it was did this. Sherbet: Alrighty then, thunderbirds are go! (They geared up, suited up and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Everest: Thunderbirds are go! (When they arrived at the scene.) (Working In Process.)